Pacific Rim
by twindragonsx1
Summary: 8 people in this world aren't like us. They have glowing hearts and surgical alterations, which they desperately try to hide, living a normal life and a life they never asked for. They are the Jaegers- mankind's last bastion of defense against the monstrous Kaiju. But as the Jaegers fall, one of them learns that there are no heroes in a world where heroes can't die.


Pacific Rim

Ch.1

"Hey. Gab, wake up." She heard a voice in the darkness.

"Get up," it said. Was she dead? Is this what happened to those who died? They sit in nothingness as a voice tells them to get up?

"Gabriel, wake up! It's the end of English," the voice said.

Apparently, she wasn't dead, and had never left the horrid land of the living. She slowly lifted her head to see students shuffling out the doors of the classroom, with the teacher shooting her a withering glare.

Gabriel was a respectable young woman in her second year of college. She had long black hair with red highlights and often slept in all of her classes. Not that she was a bad student; it was just that she never really had a good attention span, and usually shut down her body after listening to her teacher ramble. Besides, she still had notes to copy off her older brother anyways.

"Why must you keep shutting down in class? You know, Marshall Pentecost won't be happy with this," her friend said. Gabriel looked beside her and saw her good friend, Harold.

Harold was never the fighter. He was kind of like the geeky or dorky one in your group of friends; if you didn't have one, then you are probably the geeky one. Sure, Harold had some muscle; Gabriel had seen him once or twice without his clothes on (with the exception of his underwear) in the past while he was suiting up. It's just that the blonde never liked to fight.

Harold helped a dazed Gabriel up and out of the class to see Romeo and Callum waiting for them on campus.

"Good lord. You know how to keep us waiting, Gab." Romeo said to Gabriel.

"Very funny Rome. At least I can run twice the speed of your fat-ass," Gabriel responded. Harold and Callum shared a smile and both tried to suppress their laughter towards their older friend.

"Ha ha, very funny Gab. Make fun of me all you want. Just remember that I'm not fat and that I play football. And don't forget that your older brother's got a higher kill count than you," Romeo said. Harold burst out laughing, but was silenced by a slap to the back of the head by Gabriel. Callum, on the other hand, did a better job of hiding his laughter.

"What are YOU laughing at, Cal? At least I can speak English!" Gabriel challenged.

Callum never really got the hang of English like the others. Maybe it was because he didn't want to learn it. Maybe it was because he was Russian. Maybe it was because of his thick accent. They'd never know.

Callum ruffled his blonde hair and sighed. "Nyet. At least comrade Callum has higher kill count than comrade Gabriel, " he said, smiling. Gabriel fumed as Harold and Romeo laughed.

"Stop laughing! I'm gonna have a higher kill count than all of you guys someday!" Gabriel shouted.

Romeo laughed even harder, barely finishing his sentence before laughing again. "Watch out guys, we got a badass over here," he laughed, putting his hands up in front of him. The three boys laughed obnoxiously at Gabriel, who fumed and continued to walk down the path that led to home.

Home wasn't actually a house. It was more like a giant metal fortress with guard towers all the way around. If anything, it was more like a prison then home.

Gabriel walked into the massive hangar bay where Charles and Scott were playing basketball. She could tell that Charles was winning the match because he never lost.

"Getting your ass kicked again, Scott?" Gabriel asked.

"Shut your whore mouth, Gabriel. I'm winning here," Scott said with a thick Australian accent.

Charles spoke next with a noticeable accent. "As if!"

Charles then stole the ball from Scott, twirled around him, and slam dunked the net.

"Why don't you go again bro? I'm game!" He challenged Scott. He shook his head, glaring at Charles and angrily walking away.

"Damn. I'm telling you, Gab. The man's got problems," Charles said to Gabriel. Scott was the youngest of them all, only 17 years old. But he was a sore loser, and had major anger issues.

"I hear ya, Charles. The kid's got anger issues, and thinks he can boss us around just 'cause he's got the highest kill count of 5," Gabriel responded to Charles.

"So how was school?" Charles asked, walking towards Gabriel and walking with her towards the bedrooms in the back of the base.

"College sucks."

"True. It must be hard trying to juggle college and saving the world. Y'know, real life 'n stuff ."

"Well, it's not that hard. I mean, I have you guys. We fight together, Trinity cooks food, and I've got Romeo to copy off of," she explained, waving hello to a technician in the halls. He tipped his hat in response.

"Then why do you go period? I mean, Rome always told me that you don't have to go. He said that there was this kid in his class who never showed up. Then he came for the final exam, aced it, and then moved on."

"Marshall Pentecost said that 'it's good for me and will help me in the future,'" she said in a mock voice.

"Well, he's right you know. Succeeding in college is vital to succeeding in life," Charles said, dribbling his basketball as they walked.

"Right. Then why did you drop out of high school?" Gabriel asked Charles.

"Well, ask Trinity. She knows cause' she dropped out just like I did. You should ask her." Charles took a left into his room. Before he shut the door, he added, "Besides, who said you needed to be successful in life?" He then closed the door to his bedroom, leaving a confused Gabriel in the middle of the hallway.

Hours later, Gabriel sat in the private dining room reserved only for Marshall Pentecost and the Jaegers, or "hunters" for simplicity's sake. She watched as her best friend Trinity cooked dinner for the Jaegers. Sighing, she turned away and put her head down onto the table. She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"Everything all right, little sis?" Romeo asked.

"I dunno, Rome. Why us? Why can't we be normal?" Gabriel asked.

"What do you mean, Gab? We didn't have a choice. We are what we are . We can't change that. We are normal in our own way," he said.

"I know, Rome! I wanna be a normal person! Not... _this_," she said, lifting up her shirt and sweater to reveal a spinning turbine. It glowed a luminous orange, and pulsed like it was her heartbeat.

Romeo sighed, and lifted up his shirt as well to reveal two vents welded rather crudely and haphazardly to his chest.

"I know you want to be normal, Gab. We all do. But there's nothing we can do about it. Our duty is to protect the world, and we have to fulfill it."

"But I never asked for this!" Gabriel protested.

"None of us did. But it happened, and now we have to deal with it. Just don't think about it, Gab," he said. He then kissed his little sister on the forehead, running his hand through his jet black hair, and sitting down at the dinner table next to Gabriel. The other Jaegers filed into the room soon afterwards.

"Marshall will not be here today. He has important business in Hong Kong," Harold announced to his fellow hunters. No one seemed to mind. Supper was always weird and deathly quiet with Marshall Pentecost.

Gabriel looked around the table to her fellow hunters, and thought about each one of them. On her left was Harold. He was never the best at anything. He was like a jack-of-all-trades, and he didn't seem to mind it either. He was like that guy who always came in second in everything. In battle, he wasn't the fastest, or the strongest, or the most heavily armored, or the best support. He was just always there. His cryo cannons in battle gave the team an edge, but he never seemed to use them at all.

Across from him sat Cadence, the shyest hunter. Scott never really considered her a hunter like the others, but Cadence provided some great support in battle with her thermo nuclear mortars in combat. The girl could also run pretty fast; Gabriel had seen Cadence rush to her teammates' aid in times of need. However, her armor and physical strength were lacking.

Next to her sat Trinity. The beautiful dark haired Asian was the second oldest of all the Jaegers, with Romeo being a year older than she was. She was also tall, but once again Romeo was taller. She had the grace and beauty of a martial artist, and her agility was only matched by Charles. But her speed came at a price; her defenses were so low that she could not stand to take many hits and needed frequent support on the battlefield. She had only taken down one Kaiju single-handedly.

Across from her was the oldest Jaeger, and that was her beloved brother, Romeo. He was muscular and was a good leader, often taking command on the battlefield. While his strength and defenses were only mediocre at best, his speed is what he really lacked. Gabriel could not stand to see something happen to the brother she loved so much, and only knew that his sluggish speed would be his downfall.

Next was Callum, the third oldest Jaeger. He was the biggest of them all, weighing almost double of Gabriel's weight and standing at twice of Scott's height. He was all muscle and no flab, and didn't speak much. He preferred he be alone, but sometimes he would actively join in on conversations. Romeo told her that he liked to be alone because he witnessed his parents die in a car accident.

In battle, Callum was a tank. His armor was virtually impregnable and his strength was enough to shake the environment. He usually taunted his enemies by smashing his fists together using his special weapon: the tesla fist. However, like Romeo, he has a terrible speed, leaving him susceptible to fast attackers.

Beside him was Charles. A prankster at heart, Charles loved basketball and had never lost a match once in his life. He is best friends with Callum, probably because they could relate; Charles' parents were also deceased. In combat, he uses his saw blades and the Thundercloud Formation to make quick work if his enemies.

Lastly, there was Scott. Scott was selfish and arrogant, often belittling others to make himself look good. However, he proved to be valuable in combat, boasting the highest kill count and speed, his strength and armor levels being neck and neck with Callum.

"So..." Charles decided to try and break the ice.

"These noodles are amazing, Trinity. How do you cook such great food?" Romeo asked.

"Well, it's just an old recipe that my parents taught me a long time ago." Romeo nodded at the response.

"This shit is disgusting! I could hire someone and they'd cook three times better than you could." Scott said. Trinity shot him a glare, but really didn't want to start something, so she backed off. Charles refrained from laughing.

"You seem to laugh at everything, Asian-boy," Scott said, threateningly. "I oughta come over there and make you laugh some more." Charles stopped giggling.

"Hmph. Comrade Callum would like to see you try," Callum said, rushing to the aid of his best friend.

"Do you wanna get involved, big boy?" Scott asked. Callum was silent, and the air grew tense.

"That's right. You better back off," Scott said, triumphantly. Everyone else could only shake their heads at Scott's attitude. He pushed his bowl away and left the dining room. Callum could swear that he muttered, "I'm ordering pizza" as he left.

Dinner was finished in relative silence. Romeo, Gabriel, and Callum stayed to help Trinity clean the kitchen and dining room.

"Scott is such a dick. I wish I never met him," Gabriel complained as she cleaned the table with a wet rag.

"Gab, language. And as much as I hate him too, he's vital to the team," Romeo said, washing the dishes.

"Well, can't you change his attitude towards us? The ungrateful brat should be lucky we're around! He'd still be wandering the streets of Sydney if Callum here hadn't found him!" Trinity exclaimed, pointing to Callum as she mopped the floor of the kitchen.

"He thinks he's such a big shot just cause' his kill count is so high," Gabriel said.

To the Jaegers, kill count was everything. It was like a measure of how good a fighter you were. If you didn't have a high kill count, you sucked. To them, it was like siblings having a contest to see who could collect the most trophies. Scott had a kill count of 5, while Cadence and Harold had 1 each. Romeo and Trinity were tied at 1, while Callum had 3 and Charles had 2.

"Speaking of kill count, why? Why won't you guys let me fight? I can help you guys!" Gabriel said to Romeo and Trinity.

"No. You are not going to fight yet. It's too dangerous," Romeo said to his little sister.

"What!? Are you kidding me? You let Scott and Cadence and Harold fight, and they're younger than me! Heck, I'm two years older than Cadence!" Gabriel argued.

"Comrade Gabriel. No is no," Callum said, dusting the shelves that ran across the walls of the dining room. Gabriel ignored him.

"Gab, I told you once, and I'm telling you again: no. It's too dangerous." Romeo then turned to Trinity. "I think we're done here. Goodnight to you all." Romeo went down the hall to his room. Trinity also said her farewell and made her way to her room across from Romeo's.

After a moment of silence, Callum spoke.

"War clock stops soon. Must recharge before battle. Goodnight." He said abruptly, before heading to his room like the machine he was. Gabriel sighed, and with her head hung low, walked to her room and opened the door.

Gabriel's room was sparsely decorated, with plain blue wallpaper and a dresser filled with her clothing. In the corner opposite of the dresser was a small recharging chamber. Sighing again, she stripped and put on a special jumpsuit. She then stepped into the chamber, sealing it and shutting down the mechanical parts of her body. The last thing she heard was the constant whirring of the turbine in her chest.


End file.
